fresh start
by bearcatmedia
Summary: Gajeel fills like fairy tail isn't the guild for him anymore so he quits in looks for a new one


This is the first of what i hope to be many stories and i don't own fairy tail

A thunder storm slowly past over Mongolia as the sound of the metal hitting stone rain crashing into the ground and thunder filled the clearing in the forest Gajeel's body was covered with his iron dragon scales as he continuously punched the boulder in front of him as thunder repeatedly struck him. Earlier at the guild master announced that their will be an s-class exam coming up and but only the person's selected will participate as he went down the list of names in his head he his rage built and he subconsciously went into iron shadow mode.

He slowly went down the list in his head lucy,wendy,juvia,gray,natsu,cana,levi and lisanna he went down the list over and over in his head Gajeel knows he's capable of being s-class hell he was an s-class mage in phantom lord it pissed him of that a child got a shot that a woman that does nothing but drinks all day got a shot even juvia and levi got in and all levi did was sit and read books all day and juvia followed gray around like a puppy on a leash at least with lucy gray wendy and natsu the did something and he doesn't want to think about how Lisanna who doesn't go on mission and is at the guild helping mira as a FUCKING waitress can be an s-class mage over him with one final punch the boulder crumbled and his shadow left him and his scales dropped and he looked in front of him and sweat dropped as he looked out on the destroyed forest in front of him and mumble something about fixing it later. He reached in his pocket pulling the note the master gave him telling him to meet a mage from a different guild at the train station.

He started walking back to town to catch his train as he stomped though the empty streets to the station he made it to the station early and had his ticket and he stepped on the train and found his booth and opened the sliding door to the booth inside sat mermaid heels Kagura sitting with her usual outfit ( what she had on during the magic games Gajeel also had his clothes from the games on)legs crossed reading a book hearing the door open she looked up to him and nodded her head at him Gajeel responded with a nod of his own and laying down on the large seat opposite of her the tarin started moving and kagura went back to her book and gajeel closed his eyes thanking wendy were ever she is for making him the pills for the motion sickness.

It was about four hours into the train ride when kagura closed her book "gajeel" she call gajeel open his eyes and sat up " we must talk about the mission seeing as we are approaching our destination" gajeel gave her his full attention "we are hunting a very dangerous mage we don't know much about other than she is called yin" kagura said laying a picture of a pretty white and black haired women with a scare across her face . Gajeel gave a look of disgust as he looked at the pictures in front of ."i know her" kagura looked at him. " nine years ago i was on a mission when two pucks try to pick pocket me"."and she was on of them" kagura asked and gajeel shook his head"she had a twin yin uses some shadow magic to trick people and the boy yang uses some magic that can turn objects into explosives he explained". I have nothing on her having a partner" kagura said looking through her mission papers when she couldn't find any thing she looked to gajeel"So what did you do when you found them". A deep scowl formed on his face "i was different person back then" he paused kagura face set in her emotionless mask .

"I tracked them down back to were they lived they were eighteen and i Was twenty-one". "I started by destroying their home when the boy came out of the rubble he had cut and bruises on his body i punched him and he went flying though some trees Yin's body covered in shadows and charged at me i dodged her hits and kneed her in the stomach grabbed by the neck and slammed her in to a boulder and tossed her on the ground the brother snuck up on me and turned my shirt in to a bomb and i activated my dragon scales and it didn't do a thing to me i remember the look they gave me as i slowly walked over to them as they slowly backed into a corner the fare of me is the only thing that matter to me and i just pinned the girl to the wall by her neck with a collar and chain made her watch as i beat her brother no matter how much she bagged me to stop after a couple minutes i stopped". "What happened to him" kagura asked Gajeel turned away and looked out the window " i killed him i got yin ripped the chain and made her look at his dead body and asked do you want live over die". "What did she say". "She said kill me " "what did you say" "I told her if i kill you i won't know if you learned your lesson or not and i (he trailed his finger of the scar on her face) turned my arm in to a sword and slashed her across the face. Just as he finished the train pulled into the station in the town of new haven.


End file.
